


Cover Art for Podfic of Prodigals (The Hard Prayer remixed)

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Podfic Cover Art, Stargate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic! Coverart! *dolphin noises*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for Podfic of Prodigals (The Hard Prayer remixed)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Prodigals (The Hard Prayer remix) [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841498) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 
  * Inspired by [Prodigals (The Hard Prayer remixed)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587601) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific). 



> An excellent podfic of 'Prodigals' by librarychick_94 - of course I had to make coverart.  
> Click through for the full sized art the cover's based on.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/598653/598653_original.jpg)

 


End file.
